


Am I good enough?

by Heyhayl37



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyhayl37/pseuds/Heyhayl37
Summary: Ciel is feeling insecure about himself.  What does his butler have to say about it?





	Am I good enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really quick one shot I thought of! I hope you enjoy it!

Ciel was sturing his lumps of sugar in his tea softly pouting. "Young lord, is there something wrong with the tea? Sebastian asked. N-nothing! Ciel spat. 

 

Sebastian lifted Ciel's chin to look right at him. "Are you sure?" "I think your lying young lord."  
Ciel looked away while blushing. F-fine.. it's just.. Ciel pasued. "It's what?" Sebastian questioned. " I see bard and even pluto have..all these muscles. You have a lot of muscles! I... don't feel like I'm good enough.. for y- Sebastian interuppted Ciel by kissing him on the cheek. "W-What are you doing?!" Ciel spouted, clearly embarrassed. "I won't let my Young master to talk about himself like that." I love you for you, and my Young master is perfect the way he is." "Your just saying that cause your supposed to" Ciel said. "Well my job as a butler to you is to say things that make you happy and to never tell a lie " Ciel blushed. W-whatever..


End file.
